Tempted to Kill
by Chandra-Black
Summary: what do you do when your a human that hangs out with a group of vampires and forced to move across the country to find out the next group of people you hang out with are vampires and werewolves. Well this story will tell you what Eclipse Black does......
1. Preface

Tempted to Kill

* * *

This chapter is mainly about the girls dream. Nothing really special just a dream.

* * *

_Preface_

You know they say when you die your life flashes before your eyes? Well that's what I'm going threw at this exact moment.

How could I have done this to Jolan, Eudorus, Darius, and…… Jake? They had done so much to make sure I was safe. It seems my way of repaying them is pretty lousy and just down right wrong.

You know if I had a choice of where I was to die, I would have it exactly right here where I'm at right now. I'm at an old girl scout camp named Cimarron that's in Stillwater, Oklahoma. The reason I chose this place was to escape for the man that wishes every so much to kill me and plans on doing it in a couple of minutes.

I thought by going to a place where he least expected me, I would stand a chance, but I underestimated him. Eudorus was right, it's hard to knock a tracker off your scent when he/ or she smells you just once. I should have listened to him.

Today was a dark day, the clouds were almost a charcoal, and the sun never shined threw once that day. And to add the gloomy feeling, the wind was very strong that day and with it was my scent that went straight at my attacker. Just perfect!

I was standing at a waterfall that was deep in the woods at Cimarron, and my attacker was standing on the opposite side pacing back and forth like a predator stalking his prey. Which in this case is true since I am I frigging prey! Anyways… I'm just standing there keeping a rather sharp eye on him as I held a rather nice dagger in my hands as a possible way of protecting myself. It was made of silver and Vampires are allergic, but not allergic enough to kill them, only slows them down. Which in my case they'd still kill me in a heart beat.

The Vampire that was preparing to attack me stud in pace inhaling the air that carried my scent and smiled evilly. He saw my frightened look and as usual he smiled at me flashing his pearl like fangs. You know I hate it when he does that, because no matter how used to it I am, I never fail at shuddering at the sight. My hand tightened around my weapon and his eyes shot to it like I was about to throw it and I knew he was preparing to dodge it.

I sighed deeply trying to calm down, but my heart still pounded against my chest and my mind raced with confusion trying to decipher my next course of action.

Then almost like he could read my thoughts he said, "Don't worry, I'll good easy on you. And just think you might even enjoy it." His eyes even showed he was thriving with hunger as he stared me down with his cold blood eyes.

That bastard! He was planning on making me suffer! And then there was the fact I knew he would let it linger because he thinks my scent is abso-freaking-lutly delicious, and it honestly makes me wonder if my blood tastes as good as it smells. I hope I taste nasty! That's just what the bastard deserves!

The Vampire couched into his hunting position and I, just out of habit, took several steps backward.

God I hope I actually get a little bit of luck and my family will come to my rescue. Not likely, since they should be in Dallas, Texas. But hey, one can hope in one's last couple of minutes.

"Got any requests?" He asked that actually sounded like a growl.

"Yah, Piss off and Die!" I yelled an took off into a fast run threw the thick woods.


	2. The Basic's

_Chapter 1_

I woke from my dream screaming my head off as usual. I quickly realized I was safe and sound, in the bedroom of my mom's RV. My mom, Tia should be driving and most likely dieing of worry wondering if I'm ok.

I got up and went into the cod pit seeing my mom look back every couple of seconds to see if I'd actually come out of the room alive.

"Are you alright?" my mom asked quickly.

"Yah, it was just that dream again." I answered pinching my nose bridge as I headed to the front of the RV to sit next to Tia.

I've been having this dream off and on for the past month now, and it's really starting to creep me out. It's always had the same setting, same people, same everything!! I'm always standing by a little waterfall in the middle of a forest. And always on the other side is this guy pacing back and forth looking… or well staring at me is more like it. But anyways, this guy was named… actually I was leaning towards a name like Craven. I don't think that's his name since it's never mentioned, but that name just…… I don't know fits him. His hair was dark brown, shoulder length, and some-what wavy. And his eye's were, well they were chrisom.

Kraven or what ever always said something like I'll enjoy that he's about to kill me? I can't remember, it's kinda fuzzy when the talking comes in. But what ever he said it made me wanna shiver.

"Care to tell me about it?" Tia asked as she kept on driving down the road.

"It's the same one as usual, mom." I replied as I shifted in my seat to get comfortable before I buckled up.

"What? Is this the 40th time now?" She asked astounded.

"30, mom, 30."I sighed, "If I had it 40 times I would have gone back to the fool that you call a shrink, and got some of those pills that keep you from dreaming. Man would those come in handy right now."

Ever since I had that dream I've never had a night worth of decent sleep.

"Yah but even with out them you hardly have dreams anyways." Tia snickered.

"Yah well that's changed since you decide to move here." I mumbled.

I leaned my head against the window of the RV as the memories from not to long ago flooded back. Memories that I tried so hard not to remember.

You know what, I'll just start with who exactly I am.

My name is Eclipse Black, Dark Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Very pale, age 17. My dad is Jonas Black and my mom is, as you can tell, was Tia Mays, but until recently she's taken up her maiden name, Tia Green. Yah, my mom was married, now she's just a middle ages widow who lost her husband and 2 of her daughters in a car crash which I was there to watch.

It's all started when my step-dad, Ragnar, was picking me up from Rogers high school and my 2 little sisters, Kaylen and Anna, up from they're daycare. Pa and I were up front bickering over a band name of a song that was just playing while

they girls in the back were sitting quietly listening to our playful ranting. Before we know it, and out of no where a Semi-Truck crashes into the driver's side. While Anna and Pa were most likely killed immediately I was pulled out of the van by either force or gravity, not sure nor do I care. But Kaylen was left clawing at the door trying to get out screaming her little lungs out. When I got up and began to run to the car it exploded sending be flying back, again. I lost both my sisters, and a man that was a father figure since I was 6.

The rest of the day was kinda blurry. I remember loud noises, people hovering over me asking me endless question, my mother holding me in her arms as she cried her heart out. I think I cried as well, but I was also told that I had lost some of my memories due to a concussion. I don't understand why they labeled it as that cause I seem to remember just about every thing just fine. I just don't remember what exactly happened after the accident most likely due to the fact of so much drama in one day.

For a couple weeks I was Isolated from my friends which was utter torture! The one a missed most of all was Jolan. Jolan Hease has natural blonde hair that ends at her shoulders, baby blue eyes, also pale skin, and is 16. She's much like me, but we also have some major differences.

Then you've got the guy's, who just so happen to be a coven of Vampires. Yes I hang out with Vampires. And yes if your wondering I've dated 2 of them. Eudorus Price is the leader but you might want to count one of the other guys the leader for the moment. Eudorus has been living in Washington for the past 2 years. I dated him for a couple of months but we spilt cause he adores Jolan and I completely understand that. They've know each other for years.

And then there's Darius, My most recent ex. We broke up about 2 weeks ago, don't want to talk about it. Anyways Darius has been the partial leader of the coven. The guys can't decide who's best for the job because they think they're best so Eudorus decided that they'll just live as a coven would but there be no leader. I know it's a little confusing.

Now what I really hate about the coven right now is that they're allowing Jolan become a member of the coven, mainly since she's know for years, but they won't let me!! They 'want me to live, have kids, grow old (shudders), DIE'!! but Joe, which is Jolan by the way, gets to live forever and I don't?! she's freaking younger than me!! Gr……

Yah and what pisses me off the most is that they were very tempted to changing me right before the accident happen. Now it's you need to be in Forks, you need to do you duties as a human. Technically I'm not even human!! Opps did that just slip out? Crap, heh uh lovely weather were having today. No I'm not going to talk about it right now!!

I looked outside the window and saw a whole bunch of houses pass by. Where the hell are we?!

"ma, were are we?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face.

"We're home." Tia answered.

Home?! Forks, Washington is _not_ my home! I would be the one southerner to get stuck in a little town called forks. The nice thing though it rains a lot. We pulled up to a nice size how that's a 2 story and a nice shade of dark green. Looks new, but I could be wrong.

Tia pulled up into the drive way and turned of the engine and stepped out of the car to greet a man and a girl standing on the porch. Great they get to meet their first southerner that just so happens to be very cranky at the moment.


End file.
